


All I Want to do is Help

by WitchJanus_Rights



Series: The demons apprentice [1]
Category: All fandoms, Camp Camp (Web Series), Gravity Falls
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Autistic Dipper Pines, Fluff, Found Family, Good Brother Dipper Pines, Good Sister Mabel Pines, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Violence, Kinda, Murder, Neglect, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Trauma, autistic Harrison, idk what I’m doing or if I missed anything, kinda? but not really, minor language, they’re all trying their best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchJanus_Rights/pseuds/WitchJanus_Rights
Summary: Dipper pines, newly turned dream demon, expects to spend his night listening to useless summons. He suddenly gets a urgent summon from a boy in need.
Relationships: None, Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines, platonic - Relationship
Series: The demons apprentice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933897
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	All I Want to do is Help

**Author's Note:**

> My first published fic! And I’m slightly scared to put this out there. I’ve had this in my folder for months, and wrote this little Drabble in two hours. It’s a crossover AU between gravity falls and camp camp. Takes place after the transdescence with my own take on it. Might make this a series, idk. Enjoy! Feedback is welcome   
> I got a bunch of ideas to continue this weird AU, and lots of weird stuff coming up.

  
  


“All I want to do is help”

  
  
  
  
  


“How’s it going bro bro?” Mabel asked as Dipper returned from a summoning. 

“Before you ask, no, I don’t want to talk about it. Yes it was bad. No it’s not the last time,” the demon said before his sister could get a word in. 

“Oh,” Mabel said, frowning, watching as her brother threw himself onto the couch. 

“What is it? The fifth one this week? It’s only Wednesday,” Dipper murmured to himself. Mabel looked at him concerned. 

“Bad day?”

“How can you tell?” The demon asked, pulling himself up from the couch. Mabel sighed. Dipper had been doing summons for three years at this point. The twins were sixteen, and well, the last few years had been….interesting. Mabel put away her knitting stuff and yawned. It was nearly midnight. 

“I’m heading to bed. I’m sorry you had a rough day, Bro bro.” 

“Ok, sure,” 

“I’ll see you in the morning, don’t let the night tear you up.” His sister said as she headed upstairs to their attic room. Four years ago when they had been sent home from Gravity Falls, not long after they had returned. Their parents hadn’t been able to deal with the fact that their son was now a demon. And truly, neither had felt their was any place for them in Piedmont anymore. They belonged in the strange world of Gravity Falls. That was home. And so they had happily returned to the Mystery Shack where they had stayed with Soos until Stan and Ford had returned. Which is where things took a turn for the worst. See everyone else seemed indifferent to the Transcendence. But Ford, who had spent most of his life experimenting and messing with the strangeness of the world- even in different dimensions- only saw a demon. Being scarred by Bill didn’t help at all. The morbid curiosity of weirdness led him to trying to chain up Dipper and experiment on him. Of course Stan put up a fight and allowed none of that to happen. A few months of reconciliation came crumbling down like that. Ending with Ford being kicked out of the house and Stan threatening him if he ever came near either of the twins again. And that was it. 

Being a demon, he didn’t really need sleep. Yes he could sleep if he chose to, but it wasn’t that nice when you had seen what he had seen. So being a dream demon, he spent most of his nights going around and dealing with summonings, or checking in on peoples dreams. He sometimes liked watching Mabels, they were usually colorful and nice, though sometimes too much. Yet when they weren’t random colorful dream lands he’d avoid it. Unless she was having a nightmare. Then he’d do his best to keep them away. Dipper snapped his fingers making a book appear in his hands and went back to sit on the couch. Everyone else was asleep. If he was lucky he wouldn’t get any urgent summons tonight. Hopefully only the usual petty summons. And so sat curled on the couch reading his book until about twelve forty five when the fifth summon of the night came in. The last four had been typical. “My spouse is cheating on me please get rid of them” or “I ran out of dish detergent and it’s 3AM and I need to do the laundry.” 

But this one sounded very urgent. It sent a jolt through the teenage demon. It was filled with fear and desperation. Dipper knew he had to take this. 

  
  
  


In a flash he was in demon form and In a unfamiliar place. It was a grey walled room. The white carpet looked singed in the darkness. There was one window which had bars over it. A twin bed in the corner, it’s comforter barely draped on it. Standing in front of him was a boy, no older than eleven. He wore a blue shirt with a black vest over it. A top hat drooped on his head sideways and his hands were covered in white gloves. But the thing that stuck out to Dipper the most were his eyes. They were pale yellow, the pupils roundish slits. Covered partly by his messy brown hair.  _ It’s not Bill. Bill is dead. If he were still alive, you wouldn’t be in this situation.  _ Dipper told himself, trying to stay calm. But the resemblance to a certain triangle wasn’t the only thing bothering. The boy stood on shaky legs, wide eyed at the demon. Dipper knew something was off entirely here. He had been summoned by enough desperate kids to know one when he saw one. 

“Why have you summoned me?” He asked calmly. Most summonings he’d try to be scary, but these situations he let it drop. 

“I- I need help, my parents they’re going to kill me-“ 

Ok. So he was right with his assessment. 

“Ok, just calm down, kid. What’s your name?” Dipper asked. 

“Harrison,” the boy said with some type of accent. 

“Ok, Harrison. Tell me what happened.”

The boy glanced at the bedroom door fearfully before speaking. 

“I- my parents are terrified of me, and they have been for awhile. They don’t like my magic.” 

Magic? Could that explain the feeling of power- 

“You can do magic? Like real magic?” He asked.

The boy nodded, his fingers picking at his gloves. 

“Ever since I made my brother disappear they’ve been terrified, but now they're mad.” Harrison’s voice was shaky as he explained the situation. 

“I- I never thought they would do it…but I heard them plotting-“

“What do you mean plotting?” Dipper asked.

“They’re very religious people,-“ that was never a good sign. “They believe in witch trials- and-“ Harrison was too scared to finish. And all the pieces connected. 

“Ok, just calm down. It’s gonna be ok. Do you have any friends you can contact?” 

“I have no way to contact the outside world.” Right, bars on windows, and if Dipper was correct, there were chains or a heavy lock on the outside of that door. 

“I just need to get out of here, please” Harrison croaked. “Name your price, I don’t care.”

Dipper knew this was urgent and didn’t even bother coming up with an actual price. 

“I’ll get you out of here, if you let me call the cops on your parents.” 

“Wait isn’t a price supposed to get you something?” The boy asked, confused. Dipper sighed, he got this all the time. 

“Look, I used to be human. So no, unless it’s a petty request or something, I just want to help people.” Harrison didn’t even hesitate when Dipper stuck out his hand to shake. They shook hands, blue fire concealing their hands. The deal was sealed. Dipper then snapped his fingers and suddenly they were in the shack. Harrison looked around blinking, the living room bright compared to that dark room. 

“Welcome to The Mystery Shack,” Dipper said, now back in human form. He had done this with each case. Unless that is the kid had a good relative or something. But it was nearly two in the morning, and he couldn’t just leave the kid at someone's house. He’d let Harrison sleep here for the night (morning technically) and then he would ask him where he could go. In the light Dipper could see the bags under the boy's eyes. Judging by past experience, he probably hadn’t slept in a few days. 

“You can stay here for the night, then In the morning we can work on a permanent solution,” Dipper explained. 

“O-ok, thank you.” 

“No problem. I’ll go get some pillows and stuff and you try to get some sleep. Trust me, staying up for days on end is not fun.” Dipper quietly made his way upstairs to grab some pillows and blankets. He got back downstairs without waking anyone up. Harrison fell right asleep on the couch. Top hat on and all. The first time he had done this he had had to explain the entire situation to grunkle Stan and Mabel, but at this point they were used to it. He would just give them head ups in the morning. So Mabel could be quiet and Stan would hopefully put on some pants. Quietly he went back upstairs to the attic and laid there in bed reading until Mabel woke up around eight in the morning. 

  
  
  
  


“Morning Mabel,” he said nonchalantly.

“Morning Dipstick, how was your night?” His sister asked as she started picking out a sweater for the day. 

“Pretty urgent summoning. Please be quiet when you go downstairs, there is another kid here.” 

Mabel pulled her selected sweater over her head. And then looked at him concerned. 

“Do I need to know any specifics?” She asked. 

“Well his parents abused him using religion as an excuse, and he also has magic.” 

“Oh… oh god….you haven’t had a case like this in-“

“Two months.” 

“Yeah… god…wait that’s actually terrible working right now.”

“Just be quiet, and don’t scare him or anything, I don’t think he’ll be up yet.” 

Mabel nodded then started pulling out her knitting supplies. 

“You know you don’t have to keep doing this,” Dipper said to his sister. 

“ But I do, Dipper. It’s like how you don’t need to make sure these kids get to a nice and safe home, and yet you do. I can’t do as much as you can, but I can at least give them some comfort.” 

Ever since Dipper had started bringing kids to the shack Mabel had started knitting a sweater for each of them. 

“What’s his name?” Asked Mabel.

“Harrison. Seems to be attached to his top hat-“ 

“He wears a top hat?”

“Yeah I think he’s a magician.”

“Ohhh, that’s coollll” 

“Hey you act like you haven’t heard of real magic before,” Dipper said jokingly.

“Haha True. Now let me work,” she said and then jokingly shushed him. Mabel sat down on the floor and started picking through her balls of yarn. She looked each over curiously. 

“Hey Mabel?”

“Hm?”

“Its funny actually, when I first met him, I thought he looked like-“

“Who? Will Wonka?” Mabel asked excitedly.

“Um no...I thought he reminded me of Bill…”

“Oh…” the excitement in Mabel's face died. “Why are you thinking about that old jerk?” She asked. 

Dipper scratched his head “I think it was his eyes. They were a similar pale yellow as when a Bill would possess people. And with the light- it just...it freaked me out.” 

Mabel grabbed a ball of yellow greenish wool.

“I’m sorry bro bro. Is this why you’ve been spending more nights away? You’ve been thinking about it a lot?” She asked, starting to knit. 

Dipper cringed “kinda,” he admitted.

“Aw come on, it’s been almost three years since that jerk died.” 

“Yeah… but sometimes I can’t help but think If it was worth it.” A silence fell over the two.

“Dipper…” 

“No I’m fine, I just- I guess I’m just scared for the future.” 

“Why? You shouldn’t worry about me, you’ll always have me. And grunckle Stan, and Pacifica-“

“No Mabel you don’t get it- I will lose you one day. Because you’re all mortal, and I’m  _ immortal!  _ I'm gonna watch you all wither away and die and I’ll be left all alone!” Dipper cried suddenly. His sister looked up at him suddenly. Dipper could feel tears pricking the corners of his eyes. He refused to cry. This was not the time. 

“I’m sorry…” was all Mabel said, breaking the silence after a few minutes. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Mabel asked gently. 

“That would be nice.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Harrison didn’t wake up until around ten thirty that morning. Dipper walked downstairs to find him just waking up. 

“Hey morning, how’d you sleep?” Dipper asked. 

“Fine, I don’t ever remember blacking out like that before.” 

“So as part of our deal, I called the police on your parents, and don’t worry. They’re locked away now. You won’t ever have to see them again...is that fine?” Dipper asked the last part unsure. Harrison shook his head as he readjusted his gloves. 

“I don’t ever want to see them again.”

“I figured that much. I’m sorry.” Harrison sat slouched on the couch staring at the carpet. 

“Don’t be. I just never thought they would go that far-“ Harrison said, his voice hitching at the end. Tears forming in his eyes. 

“I don’t even know if they ever cared…” Dipper hesitated for a moment, then sat down next to him saying nothing. 

“I didn’t...I didn’t mean it… I never meant to make him disappear. I never meant to scare them-“ Harrison covered his eyes with his gloved hands. 

“I tried- I really tried- to fix things...but I guess none of it mattered-“ 

Dipper felt really bad. He could really understand what he meant. And it hurt. 

“I understand what you mean. Sometimes people are so scared they do terrible things. But you shouldn’t feel like it was your fault- if they cared they would’ve tried to help.” Dipper said, his voice cracking. Dipper had never been a touchy feely person. And had even been less of ever since the transcendence. But I’m this moment, he could truly understand what kind of pain Harrison was feeling. Betrayed, unsure, scared. Alone. 

“Do you want a hug?” Dipper asked the distraught boy. Harrison glanced at him unsure. He nodded and Dipper pulled him into a light hug. Chances are no one had hugged him in a long time. Or had shown that they cared. And it broke Dippers heart. 

“Thank you,” Harrison muttered as he pulled back. 

“Better?” 

The boy nodded. 

“You hungry? I think My sister made pancakes,” Dipper said, trying to lighten the mood. The boy nodded eagerly. Dipper led Harrison into the kitchen where they found Mabel mixing up a cup of  **Mabel Juice ™.**

“Any pancakes left?” Dipper asked, gesturing for Harrison to sit at the table. 

“Oh yeah plenty, they're in the fridge.” She said, finishing mixing the juice. Then she walked over and pulled out a chair at the table across from Harrison. 

“Hi I’m Mabel!” She said cheerfully, but not too loud. 

“I’m Harrison,” he said holding out a gloved hand. Mabel shook it firmly, which made Harrison grimace slightly. 

“Sorry, I get excited when meeting new people,” she said shrugging. 

“It’s fine. Are you Dipper's Older sister?” Harrison asked, which made Mabel start giggling. Dipper groaned as he placed a plate of pancakes on the table and pulled out a seat. 

“We’re twins,” he corrected.

“Oh,” Harrison suddenly looked confused.

“But you’re short, and look twelve?”

Mabel was still giggling as Dipper sighed. 

“I’m a demon so, I haven’t really aged since-“

“Oh- right. I’m sorry if that was rude.” 

“No it’s fine, people get confused all the time. Here eat up.” 

Harrison hesitated before he picked up the fork he had been handed. He wolfed down the pancakes as if he hadn’t eaten in days. Dipper wouldn’t be surprised if that was the case. 

“So, do you have any relatives you can stay with? Or are they all-“ Dipper didn’t finish.

Harrison seemed to understand And said “I don’t really see my relatives much. I haven’t seen my grandma in five years but I remember she was nice. Then again that was before-“ he broke off. 

“Any friends?” Mabel asked. 

Harrison thought for a moment. “Well, there my friend Nerris, but I’m not sure if her parents would be willing to take me in.” 

“Do you have a phone number? We can call them up,” Mabel suggested. 

Harrison recited a phone number as Mabel punched it into her phone and then put it up to her ear. The phone rang three times before finally someone picked up. 

“Hello? Who is this?” Asked a female voice. 

“Hi this is Mabel Pines from Gravity Falls, are you Nerris’s mom?” Mabel always helped with the living arrangements. She was better with people than Dipper ever could be. 

“Uh yes, how do you know my daughter?” 

“This Will take too long to explain so um I’ll just cut to the chase. Does she happen to know Harrison?” 

The women on the phone called for Nerris real quick and suddenly there was a kinda nasally voice speaking. 

“Hello?” 

“Is this Nerris?” 

“Yes, this is the fair lady Nerris,”

“Hi Nerris, I have your friend Harrison here, um-“

“Can you put him on?” Nerris asked. 

Mabel nodded and handed the phone to Harrison. He took it and clumsily put it to his ear. 

“Nerris?”

“Harrison! Oh I haven’t heard from you since camp! Why didn’t you write?” 

Harrison hesitated before answering.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t. Things got complicated at home-“ 

“Oh. Are you okay?” Nerris asked after a moment. 

“Yeah. Hey uh Nerris, is there any chance I can...move in with you?” 

After a lot of explaining and changing phones from hands. And a lot of talking. Dipper agreed to take Harrison over there. Mabel warned Stan they were leaving for a bit then Dipper teleported them all away. An arrangement was quickly made and finished up. Although he would not be staying with Nerris, he was staying nearby. And by nearby it was a few streets down. Mabel rang the doorbell of the wooden house eagerly. Practically jumping on her heels. A moment later the door was opened by a short kid with black floofy hair. 

“Ah F*ck. David, why did you adopt another stray?” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The end 

  
  
  
  



End file.
